


Soon

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Flamek has something to say to Vaseraga.
Kudos: 7





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> "Why did you write another fic about Eustace being possessed" shrugs idk its sexy. Also I have been itching to write something but uni has been kicking my ass lmao and I've also been writing the Eustace powerpoint so I haven't had a chance to work on any of my longer fics. I have another short draft that I might release later today (thats more wholesome you may be pleased to know) but we'll see.
> 
> This one is set sometime between the end of Right Behind You and the beginning of Second Advent i.e. it's before my other possession fic so that's why Grynoth can't really manifest in this scene in any meaningful way and Flamek has extremely shitty motor controls. Hope you enjoy!

Vaseraga wakes up in the middle of the night with the horrible horrible feeling that something is wrong. 

Part of him wants to go back to sleep so his eyes remain shut but the longer he lies there, the more unsettled he feels. It’s so quiet but on this occasion, the silence feels oppressive, heavy even. 

Eustace is sat beside him. It’s not unusual; they’ve both had their moments where they’ve woken up in the middle of the night and needed a moment to just calm themselves. This time though… Even Eustace does not stay so motionless for so long. 

When Vaseraga does eventually relent and look, all he can see is Eustace’s back. 

“What’s wrong?”

No response. Not even the slightest twitch of his ears.

The bed creaks as Vaseraga leans over to get a better look. Eustace’s eye - iris now a gold colour - immediately switches from looking straight ahead to at Vaseraga. The draph freezes. 

He is not speaking to Eustace.

It opens Eustace’s mouth but what comes out is a blur of skydweller and moondweller speak so garbled that Vaseraga can’t even begin to guess what it was trying to say. At that, its expression hardens, gaze piercing and commanding respect. 

He’s had his own taste of automagod possession before but this feels vastly different. Grynoth was sinister, manipulative, mocking at times. Whatever this is...all Vaseraga can feel is cold cold anger. A chill runs down his spine.

“What do you want?”

It moves suddenly, extremely jerky, grabbing his wrist and leaning towards his ear. It finally utters one clear word -

“Soon.”

\- in moondweller speak before it falls silent and Eustace collapses onto him. 

Eustace does not stir even once while Vaseraga tucks him back into bed, not even when Vaseraga gently lifts an eyelid to check his eye colour. It’s back to blue but that does not ease his worries as much as he hoped it would. Eustace continues to sleep soundly. Vaseraga does not.

He hopes ‘soon’ never comes.


End file.
